Siren's Call
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Seven is captured (again) by the Queen. Definition of madness...doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result.


**Siren's Call**

The heat was close. Smothering. A primitive urge grew with every step Seven took to run...flee...hide. She could feel something watching her. Analyzing her with a chilling gaze as she carefully wove her way through glowing green tubes and bare conductors. Wires hung above her loose from heavy impacts the so-called "perfected" Cube had sustained. Voyager had made good on her Captain's promise of retaliation. Seven felt a stab of pride and acknowledged the fear that came from her belief in her Captain's determination to stop the Borg. At _all _costs. Including Janeway's favored Astrometrics Officer. But despite the price Seven believed she would pay for stowing away on the Borg Flag Ship, she still believed the sacrifice was worth it. For her Collective and her Captain.

A burning, acrid smell permeated through the ship as Seven ducked in and out of catacombs of corridors. Drones stood uselessly in their alcoves; waiting for a directive to preserve themselves. Independent self reliance had been removed from them long ago in screaming severance. Seven watched in detached, cold empathy as many burned alive without so much as a whimper. The reborn Borg Human continued on her way blinking smoke stung eyes as her vision blurred in the thick air. She struggled to the Heart of the Borg. To it's arrogant Queen.

A corridor more intact than the rest branched to Seven's right. She noticed the air was clear. Tiny nano workers moved at blazing speed repairing ducts, wiring and bio packs within the hull. Seven hesitated but steeled her courage and strode purposely down the hall. A thrumming sound rang deep in her ears, rumbled through her core and vibrated in her limbs as she headed deeper into the ship. Seven realized the Queen's plan to separate this smaller part from the whole the closer she got to it's center.

As she entered a wider space Seven could see a shadowy figure in a dim alcove. It looked more humanoid than any other Borg around her. As she stepped forward wires wrapped around her arms; just above the bend of her elbow and her wrists, pulling her shoulders back. Her back arched as she was pulled up. Seven felt cool air on her bared breasts as tiny cuts from busy micro-filaments shredded the top of her bio-suit. Seven struggled against her bonds, "Let me go at once.", she demanded even as heavy wires snaked around her ankles. Her feet were pulled wide apart causing her hips to arch for balance.

A chuckle came from behind Seven of Nine. Smooth fingers tapped a trail across her shoulders, down her spine causing shivering chills to slide through her body. "Oh Seven...My lost little pet...why would I let you go again after I just got you back?" Seven froze as she felt the sharp sting of assimilation nodes scrape down her back. Warm breath caressed her ear as the Queen pressed Her strong body tight behind Seven's. Skin to skin, every inch wrapped together. Chills, excitement and fear almost drove Seven crazy with dual need. To press tighter to the body behinds her or shred her bonds to flee.

The Borg Queen smiled. A knowing grin smoothed the harshness from Her eyes. An odd tenderness that came from deeper that the imprinted program to "Conquer" drove Her to cling to this Betrayer. Betrayal; such a human emotion but it seemed to fit this wayward returning stowaway. To return to her home and plant a destructive virus. So wrong in it's destructive force. The Queen believed with unwavering certainty this _lost _drone needed punishment for her foolish attempt.

Seven shivered from pain and uncontrollable reaction to the Queen's graceful hands along her spine. She whispered, "show me the place to the deepest waters", as her mind reeled in dim confusion. She attempted to focus on the task she had been given from the powerful Captain who depended on her. The Queen's forehead crinkled in mock confusion as She pressed the assimilation node harder against Seven's pale skin. The tips of the fingers of Her other hand gently dancing across the hard ridges of Seven's shielded ribs. "I didn't know it was so easy to confuse you, Seven of Nine." The mocking overtones of Her voice annoyed the blonde who attempted to ignore the rush in her blood. Something about this alien woman; Borg or not, the Queen was all woman, drew Seven to Her. Her scientist mind analyzed each sharp breath she took as her pulse grew stronger, her lips tingled and a flush spread deep red across her skin. But analyzing, dissecting and coldly examining every thought flitting through her mind only made the passion sparking seem all the more strange to the newly converted human. Deep in her center she could feel a tumultuous desire, arousal, grow more erratic, more irrational by the second. This cold, metal, walking, talking, destroyer caused a fever in Seven she was not accustomed to.

"Oh Seven...this brings to mind so many hu-man distortions...so many memories Ours and not Ours, but one thought is resounding deep inside this shell..."I like you best when you're on your knees", have you heard that before?" The Queen stared intently at Her half naked captive until Sven felt compelled to reply to the non-question. "You know i have." Seven forced the admission out through a dust dry tongue. Her lips were distractingly tingly as she watched the Queen move to stand in front of her. She felt like a marionette on a stage under the watchful, intense gaze of her Queen. She felt the wires shift as she was forced to the floor on her knees. "That's better.", was the last she heard before a fury of sensation overwhelmed her.

The Queen stood behind the slender blonde. A long, wrapped bundle of wires lay in Her hands. After several seconds of contemplation She began to swish the thin strands against the sift skin of Seven's back. Seven cried out with each stinging smack to her exposed flesh. Reds trails covered her shoulders and waist from the quick licks. The Queen watched her reaction with a surge of pride. Seven would not disgrace the Borg; her cries were low and whimpers stifled. As seconds turned to minutes sweat stood out on Seven's skin, glowing in the green light. "Ple..lease" She began to beg as crimson drops peppered the floor around her. The ship began to tilt, lights flickered and smoke reached the center of the vessel. The Queen could feel the steady line of drone deaths surrounding them. Yet She chuckled and wiped away Seven's tears falling against her cheeks with Her thumb. She continued to torture Her wayward pet even as whimpers turned to sobs.

Just as Seven felt she could take no more the Queen stilled Her hand. Leaning close to the blonde's face, She bit lightly and then with more force at the full, ruby lips trembling from fear. Tracing Seven's lower lip with Her tongue, She drew a low growl from the wordless drone. "I believe you need to ask in a better tone." She punctuated Her demand with a quick slap of Her hand to Seven's bare breasts with the palm of Her hand as She stepped back. Seven cried out and instinctively tried to cover her tender flesh. The wires tightened the harder she pulled.

The Queen chuckled again. She moved to gather an item from a low table near the struggling woman. Seven attempted to see what She was in Her hand when She returned to her side but the light had dimmed considerably. The ship continued to dip; gravity was failing. The Queen seemed contemplative as She knelt next to Seven. With a sharp nip to Seven's ear, She began to graze Her teeth down to the sexy bombshell's neck. A low moan grew in Seven's chest. It took on a desperate quality when she heard a metallic buzzing began below her waist. The soft rumble vibrated against her wet pussy. Seven had not realized how aroused she was until the device was applied. A faint embarrassment washed over her, burning her skin into a blush, when she realized she could not prevent the urge to thrust against the Queen's _toy_.

Minutes passed as the Queen of the Borg led Seven into a downward spiral. Bright lights flickered behind Seven's tightly closed eyes as she edged closer to climax. Each time she came close the Queen paused to leave her close but unable to finish. The wires tightened and flexed causing Seven to sit on the floor with her legs extended. The Queen sat on her tightly bound legs while She continued to run the vibrating toy across Seven's still painfully aroused clit. She pressed Her lips against the half Borg's ear, licking the tip of Her tongue teasingly around the tender flesh, and whispered "Come for Me...do it Now." Seven slid into a deep, rolling orgasm. She shook until the Queen had mercy on her and removed the debilitating device. Seven ducked her head and pushed tighter into the half Woman.

A deep emerald energy embraced them both. It pressed tight into them as Seven attempted to catch her breath. The Queen took Seven's right hand and guided it to a wet heat between Her legs. Seven cocked an eyebrow in surprise and awed excitement. She deftly began to bring the Queen into a convulsive grind. Her hand felt as though it might break from the steely strength grinding into it but Seven felt airy with pleasure. As she felt a responding tightening around her fingers she looked into her new Lover's eyes. The Queen was unfocused, Her lips slightly parted and Her brow furrowed. A sharp jerk of Her hips and She let loose a keening cry as Her release clouded Her vision and everything around Her faded away. Muscle contractions gripped Seven tightly until the Queen released her and relaxed.

As light returned in the tiny cube, Seven realized the ship they were in had stabilized. The Queen stared thoughtfully at Her not-so-loyal subject. Seven knew they had disengaged from the Collective cube Janeway had completely destroyed. Her heart raced as she attempted to anticipate the Queen's next move. She was disarmed when the Queen began to laugh and pulled her into her embrace. "Are you ready for a ride?" She murmured in Seven's ear as the blonde pondered what to do. Warmth surrounded her in the cold, dayglo, green light.


End file.
